


A Romance Novel Dreams Are Made Of

by bum_bum_bumblebeecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: African Dream Root, Castiel Finally Starts To Understand Humans, Castiel Has Feelings Too, Dean Thinks He's Someone Else, Episode: s14e06 Optimism, F/M, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Princesses, Romance Novel, Secret Relationship, Small Secrets, Stuck in a Dream, dream state, medieval times, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bum_bum_bumblebeecas/pseuds/bum_bum_bumblebeecas
Summary: Dean likes to keep small secrets, like his love for romance novels. His secret, like all of his others, comes back to bite him in the ass when powerful magic gets him stuck in a dream where he is the knight in one of his favorite books.Unfortunately, Dean doesn't know it's just a dream, so when Sam, Cas, and Jack go into his dream to get him out they have to help him get to the end of the book to make sure he wakes up. That is if he can make it to the end without dying, or without falling in love with a strange noble called Castiel instead of being with the princess that he is meant to be with.Edit: no one really seems to be into this piece at the moment, and I have a ton of other ideas, so I'm just going to put this fic on the back burner for now. I WILL get back to it though, because I have a lot of ideas for this fic that I'd really like to put out there.





	A Romance Novel Dreams Are Made Of

Secrets in the Winchester family are a funny thing.

It’s the big ones that you don’t keep and the small ones that you do. The bigger the secret the more essential it is to be told. In the hunting life it could mean death if keeping too big of a secret. Of course, everyone in the family has broken that rule, and it has always come back to bite them in the ass. But the small secrets, those are all allowed to stay just as they are; a secret.

Dean has plenty of them. He loves collecting those little secrets and pretending the ones that aren’t-so-secret still are. It makes him feel at ease. Like his life is his own and that he doesn’t have to be a complete open book. Pun fully intended at the moment, because the secret most on Deans mind is that he may have an extensive collection of romance novels.

Most of those chick flick falling in love crap that he pretends to hate so much he finds on the internet. There is plenty of that shit put out there for free and Dean does occasionally pass the time by checking them out. His favorites he collects in paper. Of course, he has secret places to hide them because, again, they are a secret.

The thing likes about them is that they are all so normal.

His life is filled with the abnormal and he knows he has no chance to have a life filled with love and romance, but he can’t lie and say it isn’t something that he wishes he could have.

He wishes he could have a normal life where the monsters that go bump in the night don’t exist. Where he could have gotten a normal job, found the love of his life, had 2.5 kids and a dog, to have family dinners with his mom, Sam, Cas, and Jack.

But of course, if he did have a normal life Cas and Jack wouldn’t be a part of it. If monsters didn’t exist, then there’s a good chance that Cas and Jack wouldn’t either. But it’s fun to dream that they would, and that they would have found each other.

Another great thing about those ridiculous romance novels is that sometimes they have some great sex scenes. It keeps things sexy and his imagination going.

Occasionally it gets hard to find good porn that gets Dean going, but with words on a book he can imagine it all just how he likes it, and that’s always fun. The scenes do give him good ideas for what to do with the women he picks up (even though picking up women seems to be happening less and less now that he’s getting older – but not old! Dean still has plenty of libido).

The book he was reading the night it happened was one of his favorites. Something super simple and cliché when it comes to romance; the princess and her knight in shining armor.

Dean loved it because while it was sort of realistic when it comes to the blood and gore or the battles, it was centered around a nonexistent time and place where the world was full of knights and kingdoms. Where the kingdom he was reading about was placed in America and the world he was reading was completely different than his own. A place where Dean would have liked to live.

Plus, there was some steamy sex in it.

He was only a third of the way into the book. The princess, Catherine, and the strongest and bravest knight, Percival, had fallen in love and were in a secret relationship while she was set to marry a prince. They had just snuck away from the castle to meet in the town away from where they would get caught. Catherine was in the courtyard of the castle where the groundskeeper was about to catch her.

Deans eyes were drooping, and he had to blink several times to keep them from being blurry, but he still spoke to the book all the same. “Girl, you better hurry. What are you doing standing there looking around? Run,” he mumbled the words with less enthusiasm as he usually would; but it was late, and he already knew what would happen.

There was a knock on the door just as Catherine slipped past the groundskeeper and through the gates. Dean swiftly dropped the book on the floor, on the opposite side of the bed from the door.

Cas peaked his head in through the door. “I thought I heard you speaking. What are you doing up?”

“Oh, just thinking.”

Castiel walked into the room and closed the door softly behind him. He moved the desk chair to face Dean and sat down. “About what?”

“You know-” Dean sighed and couldn’t think of any quick excuse, so he came up with something that had been on his mind for a while. “I guess I’m just having a hard time getting used to all of these strangers in our home.”

“The bunker was used as a headquarters before we came here, Dean. That’s what we’re using if for now.” Castiel said. Trying to reason everything and taking it all in strides as always.

“Come on, you know what I mean Cas. This is the first place where we could just be ourselves and not have to worry about shit.”

“Yes, but they are hunters too. You have nothing to hide from them.”

“I don’t know them.”

“Then why don’t you try to get to know them? If that’s what you’re having trouble with, then just talk to them.”

Dean groaned and sunk deeper into his sheets. “I don’t want to, Cas. We’re a family, and this is our home. I don’t want this to be a headquarters and to have to have all of these strangers in my house. I’m trying for Sammy, but it’s a lot to come back to.”

“I see… Does this have anything to do with trying to come back to your ‘normal’ life after being Michael’s vessel?” There was Cas, still using those physical air-quotes.

Dean chuckled, “you know, you’re getting much better at reading people.”

“It helps when you spend so much time with one of the most difficult humans.” Cas smiled at him.

“Are you talking about me?” Dean asked, even while knowing the answer. Cas just smiled wider at him and Dean shook his head. “I guess that’s fair. I can be a really pain sometimes.”

“You can also be very kind and entertaining when you want to be.”

“Coming from an angel that doesn’t really feel emotions, that’s saying a lot.”

“I feel emotions, Dean. Just not the way humans do.” Dean nodded absentmindedly and glanced down to his hands in his lap. “If I didn’t feel then I wouldn’t be here. I wouldn’t have cared about doing the right thing when we were first trying to save the world. I wouldn’t have become your family. I wouldn’t have grown so close to you.”

Dean looked back to Cas and searched his face. He wasn’t looking for anything. There was nothing he was hoping to see. He just needed to see Cas’ face after hearing him say that.

“Dean, I do feel, and I do see things too. I’m not completely clueless when it comes to humans. I have spent millennia’s observing mankind. I know a good man when I see one, and you Dean, are truly the greatest man I’ve ever seen.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Cas.”

Castiel smiled at Dean again, which was a great feat because Castiel didn’t seem to smile often. But there he was, smiling at Dean several times in the same conversation.

“You should get some sleep, Dean. You look tired.” Castiel stood and put the chair back where he found it before he made his way towards the door.

“Thanks,” Dean said sarcastically.

“You’re welcome,” Cas responded sincerely.  Dean rolled his eyes and reached back for the abandoned book on the floor once the door was closed.

He searched for the page he left off on and read the part where Percival ran into the king, Baron. He made an excuse about going off to a tavern when the king asked where he was sneaking off to. Towards the end of the conversation Deans eyes started drooping again. Before he could fall asleep, he folded the edge of the page over and tucked it beneath the mattress.

Just as Dean started to fall asleep, he felt an odd sensation take over his body. He felt as if his body were falling and his mind was floating away. Immediately he knew it was magic, but just as his started to call out for Castiel he fell unconscious.


End file.
